One too Many Shots of Jack
by Rajah.Shin.Moons
Summary: A gabby paring Abby/Gibbs What happens when things go from bad to worse.
1. Vegas Baby

_**Um so heres my first NCIS fanfic I can only hope you enjoy it as much as me.**_

_**Oh and I do not own anything but my fantasies which I chose to share with you.**_

* * *

><p>The night was young in Vegas and Abby had had burned out on the symposium her brained was french fired. She need a release and what better place than Vegas. It was time for her to have alittle fun she as she walked down Tropicana street to Goodtimes Bar &amp; Nightclub. It felt good as the cool night air settled on her skin nipping at her thighs caressing her panties. She kept looking around at the sites catching random people staring but she didn't care. Abby was armed with an arsenal of treats if someone tried anything she was following rules #9 and 16. Abby was in mid stride when all of sudden she felt she had eyes on her, not the usual staring "oh look it's a Goth weirdo" stair but the "someone is watching her eyes" she hurried to the bar feeling it disappear the moment she got to the bar. Although there were Goths galore everyone took notice of Abby as she made her way to the bar she looked ravishing her hair was in two buns, her corset was laced tighter than Dita De Von Teese, you just see the top of her cross as her spider webs played pickaboo beneath her red studded collar. Her black leather mini skirt reached an all new record of short with her black thigh high stocking dancing above her boot. Colder's "wrong baby" blared from the subwoofer speakers the DJ pulse sating the crowed. She order a shot of Jack as and received three. She knew it was going to be a good night. The endless line of men bought her drinks as she danced the night away she swayed to massive attack on the floor the combination of sweat, cigarettes, and latex intoxicated her but the Jack didn't hurt either. Abby partied until the ungodly hours of the morning flirting and teasing strangers the last thing she remembered was going to the bar for another shot if Jack, the smell of epoxy, ethanol and Benzophenone and the thought of taking someone to her hotel room along with a Caf-Pow!.<p>

The sun shined on Abby's alabaster skin warming her body there was a knock jarring her back to the waking world.

"Room service" a voiced seemed to yell

"Go Away and keep your damn pillows"

Abby rolled over her head pounded like a jack hammer and she was sore allover she cursed the Vegas nightlife and was all too ready to get back to Labby and the team and Gibbs. She edged slowly out of the bed wrapping the thin sheet around her body not remembering when she had gotten undress much less nude she felt full and slugish as she stumbled on her way to grab a bottled water out of the minibar. She drunk it down quicky taking big long glups some of it trickling down the sides of her mouth and drop the bottle on the table she need a Caf-Pow! like McGee need video games. It was already noon and her flight was to leave at three as she dragged into the bathroom to shower she dropped the she and looked in the mirror.

"Oh my God"

Down her ribs was light bruising from the corset which she expected those pain is beauty and sometimes she like the way the corset constricted her but that was not the problem as she stared at her hips dazed tracing her hands over the bruised that look strangely like hands.

Some of the night came slamming back to her like being resuscitated in fragments of passion.

_"I want you." She whispered to a man with large hands._

_"I want to feel you buried deep inside me please I promise you won't regret it."_

she examined her body and saw on her neck a bright red mark as though it was strategically positioned to hide if she wore a collar and they were all over her inner thighs and all of her lips were swollen. She had sex and from the look and feel of it, it had been awesome. She went back in the bedroom to find anything from her one night stand. Written on a napkin no name or number just the words.

_"I'm interested. I'll call you."_

* * *

><p>Abby spent the rest of the day trying to piece together her night after the fourth shot of Jack there was no signs that a man had been in her room other than the note she looked for hair on the pillow and only came back with her own she even called the club they remember her but not her leaving with anyone. She checked her nails but they were immaculately clean. It wasn't her first drunkin night stand but she usually knew their names or at least remembered them even if they left earlier.<p>

As she waited for her flight to arrive, she was lost in her kaleidoscope of thoughts.

_Think Abby, think slowly... you went to the club at about 11ish and the hotel manager said I got back at 3:45 the front desk does recall me coming in in a group with others from the club but could not say if I was with someone.. Think Abs… _

she was brought to a jarring halt when her phone rung near causing her to jump out of her seat. She looked down at her caller id as her heart skipped a few bit before she answered

"Hello Gibbs"

"Hey Abby"

"Calling to check on me" she started to play with her pigtail.

"You're Okay"

"I'm fine the symposium was great I got some souvenirs and everything." ( she heard her board call) I gotta go Gibbs my flights here."

"Okay Abs, see you Monday. Hey do you need a ride from the airport"

"Awe Gibbs thanks but McGee is picking me up"

"Okay see you soon bye Abby"

"Bye Gibbs"

Gibbs head home watching a plane take off from DCA in his review.

Abby skipped the mini drinks as she tried to remember something other than the feel of his lip grazing her inner thigh as she grinded against his finger that was being consumed by her wetness or the way he kissed her until she couldn't breathe or the fact the his voice was never above a whisper and he said her name like a prayer. She was awakened by the bumps of the wheels touching the ground. She pulled out her phone at lighting speed and felt the hot sting build in her eyes as she saw there was no new messages.

* * *

><p><strong><em>well comments= love and if you want me continue I will keep posting :)<em>**


	2. That Damn Jack

**Thank you all for your reviews it made me extra special. So here is cp2 it got a bit long but there more where that came from. You guys are AWESOME.**

**I don not own anything but my imagination which I chose to share with you. :)**

* * *

><p>Abby was in the lab early the next morning Caf-Pow! in hand. She kissed and loved on her babies telling them how much she missed them and gave Bert a big hug for extra measure. She danced around asking for an "evil night together" her lab music blaring loud she didn't notice Gibbs was there watching her.<p>

He took in the sight of Abby in rare form pigtails swinging along as ribbons trailed like butterflies in the wind. The senior agent caught glimpses of her red plaid mini skirt swaying in rhythm with her hips, her striped socks to her knees leaving a whole lot of space between skirt and sock. She was beautiful to him. He felt a familiar surge in his gut and loins.

_Gunny get control of yourself._

He pushed his lustful thought to a place reserved for bourbon before sneaking up to her.

"You know you Abs, you can always spend the night at my place "

"Gibbs stop doing that you almost gave me an heart attack what do you do work secretly training ninjas" she whirled around muting her music

He set down a giant Caf-Pow!.

"Don't have to I'm a marine."

"All is forgiven." her green eyes sparkled.

"Whatcha got Abs?"

She pulled up pictures of wide tire tread.

"A whole lot of nonsensical information on your dead marine. Although the tire tracks you have are from a large SUV most likely a Yukon or Denali which is defiantly not the victim truck."

"and the substance on the body?"

She could feel his breath warm on her neck. The smell of coffee tickled her noses coffee as she went to the microscope. Vegas crept in to her head like a sloth coming down a tree the feel of rough hands as they traveled over her body grabbing her nipple hold her neck as he thrusted into her.

"Abby focus, the substance?"

"Oh the substance was acrylic, formaldehyde, toluene, and dibutyl phthalate."

Gibbs eyebrows rose.

She put up her hands displaying her black nails Nail polish.

It makes sense to me." he whispered in her ear before pecking her on the cheek quickly.

"Oh and Abs, anytime you like."

She saw the wide grin light up his face as the elevator doors closed. Her mind raced.

_Abby what were you thinking, thinking of Gibbs like that. he is my protector. Gibbs would never hurt me muchless have completely awesome sex with me._

She said in her head more like a matra than a reminder. But the truth is she had fantasied about what type of lover her silvered haired fox was. She bit her lip and giggling about the time she asked about his boxers if he only knew she would probably get that head slap although that might not be such a bad thing considering were it would be.

Gibbs let out a deep breath behind the elevator doors he knew who to bring in for interrogation but right now he focused on calming the emotional hurricane brewing. He didn't know when the forensic scientist became the most important thing to him or when he started to long for her in ways that she could never know he had controlled himself for eight years but now he didn't know if he could but he had to for her sake.

* * *

><p>6 weeks passed, case after case like clockwork they had become grueling take more out of her each time. The current one was over working everyone, it had stretched two weeks and nothing. Abby still couldn't remember who her mystery lover was and she had except that it was just a wild night in Vegas. At night she was plagued by vision of her passionate escapade never seeing his face she would remember how she came for him. How it felt like a wave crashing against the shore, the feel of his hands as he cupped her mouth the sweat down his spine as she raked her nails down his back it made her positive she drew blood. It was kinky and gentle she ended up satisfying herself on more than one occasion. Many times in her lab after Gibbs had left was some of the hardest; her bud would be in bloomed, her nipples hard her, face flushed. The scientist knew the brain's olfactory cortex, which decodes odors received from the nose, is linked closely to the amygdala, the brain's seat of emotion, and to the hippocampus, where memories are consolidated for storage. It was scent of his damn Old Spice! It also didn't help that wanted Gibbs. The Scientist found her self praying Gibbs didn't see her reaction. If he did he never let on which is not uncommon for Gibbs although she was pretty sure due to increasingly foul mood about the most recent case that had involved the killing of two marines and their wives and all that was known was the sedative used to sedate the children and husband.<p>

DiNozzo set at his desk looking at the case file for the thirty-th time.

"I don't know how much more of this I can take." The agent dropped the case file to his desk.

Ziva smiled looking up "Funny I was thinking the same thing about you."

McGee started to laugh still looking at the file in front of him.

'Shut up Mcgeek, don't act like you're not thinking you should have bought a squirrel. No brakes in the case makes Gibbs a very grumpy boss and every time you turn in evidence it's like walking the green mile. I thinks this is the first time I'm scared of Abby more than"

"More than who DiNozzo" Gibbs entered Coffee and Caf-Pow!.

"I don't know boss ."

Gibbs stars at DiNozzo.

"Sure thing boss." He head-slapped himself.

"Has anyone check on Abs today?" the senior agent asked sipping his coffee.

He looked at each agent as they start to look busy and come up with excuses as to why they had not been to the lab

"Boss she's scary right now." McGee admitted

"Mcgoos right boss visiting Abby is like visiting Hannibal Lector. A very beautiful Hannibal who…"

"DiNozzo.."

Right boss." He head-slapped himself again.

He looked toward Ziva

"I don't know who set her maxi pad on fire…"

Tony open his mouth to correct her but decided two head-slaps were enough.

He went toward the elevator head-slapping Ziva as he went by.

Gibbs entered the quite lab Abby was sleep on her futon at 2pm. He knew everyone was tired puling 16 hour days only going home to shower trying to find a break in the case but he had notice Abby had been sluggish lately not to mention she had been a bit mood. She had threaten to kill McGee five times and it was only Wednesdays and he was very sure DiNozzo was going to meet his demise as soon as the case was solved. No one dared go down to her lab except Gibbs and Dr. Mallard even Ziva had opted not to chance Abby wrath and Dir. Vance had even stayed away completely.

He looked at her heating pad under her back Bert in her arms he had seen her sleep before. He took time to admire it. She looked like and angel and wanted more than anything to kiss her awake.

_Gunny you had you time._

"Abby"

"I love you Mass spec don't do this to me." Abby lurched up yelling

"Abby"

"Oh Gibbs it's you. I was dreaming that my Mass Spec was falling . You ever have that dream Gibbs? Oh did you know that falling dreams is a common and that falling is an indication of insecurities, instabilities, and anxieties. In most cases it's because you are feeling overwhelmed and out of control in some situation in your waking life. It may also reflect the way you feel in your relationship and the Freudian theory, dreams of falling indicate that you are contemplating giving in to a sexual …"

She paused stopping herself from rambling biting her lips as she stared into his cool blue eyes.

"You okay Abs?"

"I'm fine Gibbs just tired. I've been running every test that I can possibly think of trying to have something for you."

"You will." he place a Caf-Pow! in front of her seeing her light up with glee

Her stomach let out a vicious growl setting flames to her cheeks making a small grin tug at the sides of his lips she had that effect on him even in a case with no leads she could make him smile.

"I'm going to assume that was Bert. You wanna go eat?"

She hoped up off the futon kissing the special agent on his cheek.

"Let me grab my purse."

Abby got back in her lab energized and ready to work. Lunch with Gibbs was amazing even though she did most of the talking. He had set with her watching her face give birth to each expression taking joy in seeing it fade and give way to her new thoughts.

In her mind Gibbs was all hers he didn't even seem distracted by the case but she saw it hidden behind his eyes. In a place where no one knew their names or relation she could pretend that they were what they were not grabbing his hand for thumb war, whipping the mayo off his cheek, stealing his French fries off his plate.

She heard the elevator ding and saw Dr. Mallard come in with a tray of tea and scones.

"Abigail darling, care for a bit of tea? "

The smell was strong and pungent it seeped into her nose like decay and settling on her taste bud instantly making her nauseous she dart to her private bathroom vomiting Caf-Pow! and veggie burger the she had with Gibbs.

"Abigail, are you alright." Dr. Mallard yelled from the other side of the door.

She appear from the behind the door her eyes watery.

"No, I think I'm pregnant."

* * *

><p><strong>I know but i had to get you to read chp3 :) so review=love and tell me what you think<strong>


	3. Rule 1

**Thank you silky0676, Mstienie23, GerogiaEmerald, Peanut84, allent, gunandgoth, GabbyGirl84, and EMT1215, you guys are fraking awesome. I 3 you all. So here's another glimpse into my head and of course I do not own anything but my imagination which Etc.**

* * *

><p><em>"No, I think I'm pregnant."<em>

* * *

><p>"Abigail dear you're with child." He said in amazement.<p>

She nodded slowly looking at the test strip her eyes red from sobbing that had migrated to dry hiccups. How could this have happened? She was on the pill and she hadn't missed one. Sure she knew that the typical use pregnancy rate among users varies depending on the population being studied, ranging from 2-8% per year but that was even due to incompetence on the patients' part and she was not incompetent.

"Are you going to tell the father?" Dr. Mallard questioned.

She turned away from the doctor embarrassment and shame polluting her once bubbly exterior like toxic waste. There was no point in lying to him. She took a deep breathe.

"I was in Vegas…." She told the doctor about Vegas in a stream of rambling gibberish that was broken apart by each hiccup leaving out the hot and steamy best sex of her life part.

Dr. Mallard scooted closer to her on the futon putting an arm around her.

"There's no reason to be ashamed Abigail. You never could have known that this would happen and most importantly you have a family that will support you. That is what matters most my dear."

"I know Ducky but what if this guy was married or or ..Abby stopped in mid-sentence and start running around her lab.

Ducky I know why we haven't found anything. I need to call Gibbs. I need to fix my makeup. I need to cross reference the wives. I need to…..

Abby felt light headed for a moment and the Doctor moved quickly to her side.

"You need to slow down, my dear."

She looked at her long time friend as he place a hand on her stomach she covered his.

"Don't worry you can come to me any time you need to Abigail" the old man's eyes warmed with a smile

"I'll give Mr. Palmer that tea."

She couldn't help but smile, Ducky would keep her secret.

She cleaned herself up and trying to hide that she had been crying before calling the team. She was right, the women had all had affairs with the suspect they had lied about their married. It took Gibbs no time to pick up the assailant and make him confess in interrogation. He was proud of her as walked into the lab she was in front of a mirror looking at her midriff the bruises was all but gone as she turn to the side she saw him.

"Gibbs! I thought everyone was gone."

"I can explain." She pulled her shirt down quickly.

He looked at her…and closed his eyes pushing back thoughts of her pale skin bruised showing the markings of a man does to his territory.

"How did it happen Abs?"

_If you have to lie keep it simple rule. #7_

"I wore a corset to tight and it bruised me no biggy Gibbs."

He raised an eyebrow at her answer.

"Okay Abs"

"Gibbs it late what are you still doing here" she asked trying to change the subject.

'I was leaving thought I'd see if you had left" he took the bait not wanting to have that particular conversation either.

"Oh, I was on my way just on my way out." She looked into his cool blue eyes as he closed the distance between them pulling her into his arms.

"Thank you." He kissed her forehead.

"Want me to walk you out?"

She inhaled the smell of sawdust and old spice letting picture from Vegas dribble into her head she wish that the life inside of her was Gibbs but she knew he probably never wanted that ever again and never with her.

He knew that she was lying, not only about the bruises, about something else. He held her a bit longer it. This was his way of comforting her and letting her know she could talk to him.

At some point she would talk to him just not now.

She squeezed him tight and agreeing to be walked to her car.

* * *

><p>It was had been almost three months since Vegas. She wore her lab coat to hide her growing tummy if the black didn't. She had told her brother and uncles in New Orleans. They didn't miss a beat being excited and couldn't wait for her to come home. Dr. Mallard checked on Abby numerous times a day making sure she was fine and being her sounding board. She had told Sister Rosita who was delight and told her the baby was a blessing. Other than the occasional mood swings none of the team had notice any difference. Abby carried the napkin from Vegas everywhere she had ran every test imaginable on it and it came back clean as a Vegas napkin could be that is. She thought of getting a sample of the amniotic fluid and running the DNA threw AFAS but decided not to because of the dangers to the baby but as soon as she gave birth now that was horse of another color. Gibbs had questioned Abby when she asked him to start bringing her NO Caf-Pow! but she insisted she need rest although she didn't know Gibbs had walked in on her napping more than usual but he let it go when she began to pout. There had been a few mood swing were she had thrown a few things at McGee's head and even mouthed off to Gibbs but everyone guessed it was caffeine withdraws.<p>

Agent DiNozzo sat at his desk leaning back in his chair shooting paper at the trash can and missing.

"McGeek, has Abby looked different to you?"

"What do you mean Tony Abby looks like Abby to me." McGee shot back

"I don't know I can quit put my finger on it."

"I'm sure she would want you to put your finger on anything." Ziva chide warranting a snickering from McGee.

"Hope you observe crime scenes like you do Abby grab your gear."

Gibbs appeared startling the young agent to tumble out of his seat.

"I'm on it boss."

* * *

><p>They arrived to the scene a dark alley lined with dumpsters from local eateries Dr. Mallard was waiting for them a bus pasted in the distances.<p>

What do we have Duck?

"It appear this man met his demise rather gruesomely there signs of Subconjunctival hemorrhaging and Ligature mark consistent with asphyxia . During the Spanish Inquisition, victims who admitted their alleged sins and recanted were killed via ligature strangulation before their bodies were burnt during the auto-da-fé."

"Duck"

"All I can say for now is that it was with a wire of some sorts and quit quickly I might add. The attacker came from behind. Liver temp puts TOD about four hours ago."

"No wallet"

"There's a tan line where a watch should be." Ziva noted

"Hey boss, I got shoe prints.'

"Get what you find back to Lab".

Team congregated his names is

"Petty officer David Grism just came back on R&R in DC until next week." Agent DiNozzo reported in.

'Officer Grism has family in town and a current girlfriend name Ashely Penington." Ziva added.

"His phone is clean boss, He text his girlfriend Ashley 6 hours before he died." McGee offered.

"McGee Find out where he was going to or coming from and DiNozzo go speak with the girlfriend and family."

"Sure thing boss."

Gibbs went toward the elevator to see Dr. Mallard in autopsy.

"What can you tell me Duck."

"Jethro, my boy, Mr. Grism here lead an interesting life. He had three old fractures of the knee and ribs consistent with sports and…"

"About the murder Duck."

"Now that was clean and efficient there's no trace evidence that we can find on the body but you would have to confirm with Abigail."

"Thanks."

_Next stop the Labby_. he mused thinking of his forensic scientist.

Abby was praising her mass spectrometer when he came in.

"Gibbs" she yelled she had been waiting on him

"What you got Abs?"

She stood up and button her lab coat and stepping away from the giant bag of Tiwzzler's she had been eating.

"I can probably only tell you things that you already know."

"The shoe impression that McGee found was not from the Navy officer but came from a size 12 jungle boot and that he was strangled with permanent colored copper used for jewelry beading, and scrapbooking among other things.

"Anything else Abs?"

"Theres always more for you Agent Gibbs" she smiled sticking Twizzler in her mouth.

"I got a substance from the wire but I haven't gotten a hit yet."

"Good work Abs" he kissed her on the check.

'How was that good work?"

"I didn't know the wire was copper."

The elevator closed. Gibbs had seen what DiNozzo was talking about her face seemed rounder like she had picked up a pound or two but she was still beautiful to him.

McGee said that the officer was problem taking a short cut to the bus from the bar at the end of the street. Locals said he was there having a few drinks an hour before and nothing came from the parent and girlfriend visit.

Thing got worse when a marine came up strangled the same way across town two days later. Other than the ship yard the two officers had nothing in common other strangulation and signs of robbery.

He found himself in Abby's lab hearing a ping in form her mass spect he was just checking but in Gibbs fashion he was right on time.

There she was standing looking three a microscope while chewing on a Twizzler. Her legs were beautiful. He found himself disappoint that Abby had been wearing her lab coat lately and he could see her mini skirt or take in her pale skin.

"Got something Abs?"

"Gibbs" she straighten up quickly and found herself falling disoriented all she could think about was not to fall on her stomach wrapping her hands around her waist.

He caught her just in time guide her safely to the ground her lab coat laid open and couldn't help but notice the slight bump her abdomen. He replayed how she fell in his mind. The pasted three months swirled in his head like sledge. It al lmade sense now the few pounds shed gained, the mood swings, the no Caf-Pow!'s, the midday naps, and constant supply of Twizzler's. He picked her up and called ducky. He waited placing her on the futon. He knelt over placing a single gentle kiss on her stomach.

"Oh Abs…I'm sorry."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm open to your comments so love me. Comments=Love. Plus I will need your opinion for the future. *borrows an evil hat*<strong>** Maybe a few reviews will spur chp. 4**


	4. A Means to an Ends

**WOW... you guys and gals are the awesomeness of awesome. Thank you for the reviews and alerts. ShadowGryphyn, gunandgoth,**** Glorias, Ishotsherlock,spd72087,OC1968,Gabbygirl84,LJGgirlNCIS,Tasha rumgay,silky0670... you are the people who keep me writing and trust me all will be reveled...If I miss you give me shout and I will make not to point you out for being part of the Awesomes. :) without futher delay chp4.**

**Oh and you know the drill I dont own squat.**

* * *

><p>"Abigail darling."<p>

She awoke woozy looking up at lights with halo clouds.

_Wait I'm on my back? How did I…. _

_Ducky? Oh no….._

Her hands went to her stomach as she tried to sit up but Dr. Mallard stopped her.

"Ducky what are you doing here? What happen?"

"Abby you fainted, but you're okay Gibbs caught you."

"But…"

"Relax your fine….Your fine dear." Dr. Mallard repeated soothingly letting her know that she and the baby were okay.

She sat up carefully to find Gibbs fixated on her.

The doctor glanced at her and nodded.

"I'll leave you too alone."

Dr. Mallard shuffled toward the door he stopping for a second and to place a hand on his friends shoulder.

"Be easy on her she is fragile."

Gibbs slid a chair to her futon not saying a word his eyes bored into her while she focused on her hands resting in her lap.

"I was going to tell you…I swear it's just… it's just there never was a right time Gibbs and, and, the cases keep coming and you need me to be your Abby… and do my job…If I had said something Gibbs, you would have been worried about me and then I would have to explain the father issue and I don't want you killing anyone on my behalf and I didn't want you disappointed in …. Her voice trailed off as she choked back tears.

I'm so sorr…..Gibbs put his finger to her chin and lifted her head her eyes overflowing mapping rivers down her face. She bit her lip as her eyes meet his and Gibbs heart ached to see her like this.

" I'm here Abs and your still my favorite." he wrapped her in his arm and kissed her forehead.

She inhaled his scent the sawdust allowing his comfort wash over her and for a second she had butterflies. She thought of lips passionately marking her neck. They set there for she didn't know how long before he left.

* * *

><p>They had wrapped up the case turned out there was a band of thieves killing officers and taking their belongings.<p>

Gibbs went down to her lab making sure to make some noise but she smelt the sawdust from the door. Like Abby her morning sickness was an oxymoron she only vomited at night and she could smell everything.

"You okay Abs"

She looked in his direction. She was afraid to see the hurt even if he said it's okay.

"Yea, I was getting ready to leave.." She turned off her babies and grabbed the open bag of Tiwizzlers and stuffed them in her purse.

He watched her move slowly and cautiously trying not move to quick.

She slipped off her lab coat and put on a jacket facing away neither said a word nor did they want too.

"Hungry Abs?"

She turned to see his outstretched arm she wanted to say no but she was starving and having Gibbs know was a blessing and a curse.

"Sure,I mean if it's not an trouble."

"Your're never any trouble Abs"

They left arm in arm and went to the late night pizza parlor by her place. Gibbs walked her up the stairs, as she open the door the aroma of Indian spices hit her like a train causing an instant sprint toward the bathroom.

"Abs.."

Gibbs followed her seeing her on her hands and knees face buried in the toilet bowel looking like she was losing a splinge. He knew this feeling but there was nothing could do.

She stopped gagging and couching. He helped her up and wiped her mouth putting a cool towel to her head.

"I'm fine Gibbs. I'm not sick, I'm pregnant." she roared. Pushing pass the senior agent and throwing herself in her bedroom coffin.

Gibbs came into the room it look like it had been hit by a F5 tornado there was cloths tossed everywhere on the night stand was the "What to Expect When You're Expecting" and just side of the coffin in the corner were pastel colored cloths stuffed into bags.

"Your apartment needs to be fumigated." Gibbs said nonchalantly holding a pink piece of paper

Abby set up like a vampire staring at him "Really…" just to pass out and throw a mini tantrum kicking and thrashing about.

"You can stay at my place Abs."

"Really…"

He walked over to the side of the coffin to see her expression more than anything before adding

"You can stay longer as you need to Abs"

She smiled, her green eyes dancing in excitement and appreciation.

They arrived at Gibbs place after Abby grab all she could carry.

She put her things in the guest bedroom and came down stairs were Gibbs was waiting drinking a cup of coffee and over-viewing case files.

Night Gibbs.. she placed a quick kiss on his check and hurried up stairs not waiting on his reply.

He heard the door close and made a B-line to the basement pouring an ample amount of bourbon in a jar and looked at the amber liquid.

"Damn."

* * *

><p><strong>So because you guys are so awesome and I feel the love I will give you a small treat of two chapter to day. :) dont forget comments =LOVE and helps keep me motavaited to keep going.<strong>

**P.S. I'm not digging the new redhead:( **


	5. Rule4

** KellyRoxton, Kelly Gibbs03, and Azanigin for the reviews and Alerts. NOW BE WARNED IF YOUR NOT INTO GABBY LOVING SKIP THIS CHAPTER AND PICK UP AT CHP6. as promised a 2 for 1. You guts are AAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWESOME.**

* * *

><p>He flew to Vegas to surprise Abby with an early birthday gift. One of her favorite bands was playing Monday and he had purchased tickets but in the mix of the symposium he found himself just watching her. Gibbs made the decision to meet her Sunday morning before her flight back. When he saw her leave the hotel sat night she was stunning more beautiful than a Greek goddess. He saw no harm in following her to the bar. Gibbs watched how the men looked at her and laughed when she ask for Jack and sent her an extra smiling once again to himself when he saw she had three shots. Abby had that effect on people and knew he would have to escort her home but in the meantime he found a corner of the room where he could see everyone his eyes followed her as she move and gyrate. He imagined himself as one of the guys she flirted and teased shamelessly with, drinking far too much bourbon himself by the end of the night she had pick this dark haired blue eyed guy to escort her. He knew Abby was to drunk to be trusted and as the guy went to get his car he grabbed her and pulled her along away.<p>

"Gibbs, what are you doing here?" her speech slurred or breath ripe with alcohol.

"Coming to see you."

"Well, how do I look?" she spun around almost teetering over but he grabbed her around her waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck and looked into his eyes without blinking.

"Make love to me Gibbs."

"Abs."

"I want you, I've wanted you for some time now my silver haired fox."

Her tongue felt hot in ear.

He pulled her hands from around his neck.

"Abby you're drunk let's get you back to your hotel"

"I'm serious Gibbs, I want you."

"I want to feel you." she took his hand moving down her breast.

He held a cab and arrived to her hotel just as the party van pulled up dropping off other drunken clients.

He wouldn't dare take the elevator now and decided to carry her.

"Oh, Gibbs take me" she giggled running her hands threw his hair as he carried up a flight of stairs.

"Abby, where's your room key"

"Say you'll come in and I will show you."

"Abby."

He watch as she slipped her hands under her skirt all he could see was her dark purple lace thong and pulled out her room key. She fumbled and he grabbed it and open the door.

"Gibbs come in." her tongue lingering on the come part.

"I can't. It wouldn't be right."

"Gibbs, what if I suffocated in my own vomit cause you left me all alone."

He stepped in setting at the desk.

Abby set on the bed legs crossed.

"Gibbs come here I want you."

"Abby please…."

So your telling me you don't like what you see she begun unlacing her boots and tossing them to the floor. She stood up swaying her body as she did at the club taking the pins out of her hair. Her raven tress fell like water falls to her shoulders curly and untamed. Next was the corset she unlaced the back just a bit letting the ribbon float behind her as she moved.

"Gibbs you know you want to look."

He never looked up form the floor.

"Fine I won't take it off. I'll just let my skin bruise until its purple."

He brought his eyes forward. It was torture watching her unclasp the front of the corset until her breasted popped like pop-tarts out of a toaster. He felt his pants grow tighter as he looked upon her half-naked body. Her nipples were hard and so pink against her ivory skin. He continued to watch the drunken striptease as she unzipped the mini skirt and let it fall to the floor exposing her thong he took in her body the red from the corset morphing her pale skin. She thumbed the sides of her underwear.

"Abby that's enough." Anymore and she would win.

She smiled her dark cherry lips teasing him as she walked toward him and leaned over bracing herself against the desk and whispered.

"There's more if you like….Mr. President." kissing his cheek allowing her nipples brushed against his forearm.

She climbed in the bed lethargic and fell asleep.

After 15 minutes he felt himself dozing figuring he should leave but he had to cover her up he didn't want her to catch a cold.

As he approached the bed and moved the covers she pulled him into the bed rolling on top of him.

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs make love to me. Please. You won't regret it."

"Abby!" he grabbed her trying to get her off him but she tighten her thighs and began to kiss his neck her breast pressed against his chest grinding hard in his lap. He couldn't fight it anymore flipping her over and kissed her until he lost the breath.

"Don't stop now." she whispered as she unbutton the top of his polo puling it over his head. He kissed her tangling his hands in her hair nibble at her ear and when he got to her neck he bit her causing her to moan so loud he cover her mouth. If she didn't remember he wanted her to question.

"Abby."

He stopped to look at her his hands tangled in her hair. Her lips red from his assault her neck the same.

"Make love to me Gibbs." She moaned placing a hand on his face.

He wanted to do just that. He slowed his pace and taking in each inch of her skin, letting his tough trace the road map of her tattoos as she moaned in pleasure always descending lower. Gibbs played with the edge of her panties. He could smell the fragrance of her blossoming bud. Taking his time he teased it with soft kisses sucking in with each touch through the lace before pulling them aside sliding his fingers in to her warmth she bucked against them saying how good they felt. Gibbs began to kiss, bite, and suck her thighs making a little pink path to her bud. Her juices had glazed his hand and she still hadn't came. He mused in his fantasy. He had been right about how hard it might be to please her. He started sliding his fingers out slow plunging back in as deep as he could letting her petals feel his movements causing her to beg but he wasn't finish with her yet, no he hadn't even started as his tongue dipped in tasting her sweet and tangy juices. He wanted to devour her like his last meal sucking, licking, gently moving his fingers until he felt her muscles contract around his fingers he was delighted to see that when she came she actually grew silent. Her body shivers as he kissed his way to her mouth. She kissed him sucking all her juices off his tongue and lips licking his face she was trembling breathless and tingly.

"We're not finished Abs."

He looked at her eyes glowing in the moonlight as she came down. There was no turning back. He wanted to remember all of her, all this night.

He slide off his pant and boxer briefs as she rolled him onto his back and straddle him even drunk he knew she wasn't going to disappoint as she kissed every scar on his body. She made her way lower biting, kissing licking, blowing making him breathe deep and say her name in passion. She kissed the length of him pausing as though she found out why the ex-wives stayed so long. He grunted and growled sounds of pleasure as she took him in as deep as she could grabbing him at the base finding a rhythm for hands mouth and tongue that she liked. Gibbs couldn't remember the last time he breathed.

"Oh, Abby please."

He knew she felt the precum glaze her lips as she moan and massages his ball.

"Abby."

She stop with aloud pop and held him at the shaft.

He didn't want to finish that way he want to be bury deep inside of her. She lowered herself on top of him. She felt so tight it must have been a while since she had sex he felt the size of him seamed to tear her she leaned forward a biting his shoulder as he thrusted upward sliding all the way in…no one moved for what felt like ions but it was only a couple of seconds before she slowly began to grind her hips in to him he never yelled moaned or growled he'd forgotten how all he could was grab her hips. She began to ride him hard grabbing the headboard for balance as she bounced up and down on his member he held her waist tight for if he let go he would let go. He saw she was growing silent in her praises and he didn't want her to finished and pulled to her back as they kissed furiously he slow began to thrust in to her. Gibbs could see she was on the edge and grabbed her hips for leverage thrusting deeper and harder in to her. He was buried so deep inside of her warmth, he could feel the pull in his spine he let go of her hips and cupped her face running his thumb across her lips he she was almost there she slide his hand around her throat and felt her start to tighten.

"Come for me Abs'

Was all he needed to say she wrapped her legs around him and came so hard her body began to tremble as he felt a warm liquid trickle down his thigh her muscles twitched around his member causing him to come right after her still thrusting inside he collapsed on top of her. When he came too she was still sleep under him. He laid on her chest her fingers in his hair. It was 630 am and he knew room service was coming. Gibbs slide out of bed and put his close on the sheets were dry. He knew this was the end of their relationship but he had no regrets because he loved her. He grabbed a pen and wrote on a napkin before kissing or forehead and leaving.

He wonder how could he tell her but anger brewed on how she could not remember what they had shared. If he told her that he had done this to her he would lose them both if he did nothing the result was the same. No matter how he looked at it he would lose what he cared about most his mind drifted to Mexico.

* * *

><p><strong>Comments=Love so give me a liitle of it<strong> **and how do you feel about Jackson Gibbs?**


	6. Rule 8

**Thank you for the reviews and alerts GunnyGoth,ccsuppus91,Sbalco,Oc1986, GloriaS YOU GUYS ARE OF COURSE AWWWWEEEESOME. This one is a bit longer.  
><strong>

**I do not own you know the rest.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The next day Abby awoke to the smell of something sweet. The aroma led her to the kitchen where she found Gibbs making banana pancakes.<p>

"Hey Abs"

"Morning Gibbs"

"How'd you sleep?"

"Like crap. I couldn't get comfortable Gibbs and I keep having this dream about kittens."

"Hungry Abs"

Gibbs turned around looking at the scientist for the first time. She wore the shirt she borrowed her last visit and a pair of pajama shorts, her hair was down tussled by the war with the pillow. He set the stack of pancakes at the table by the cup of orange juice.

She nodded.

They ate in silence feeling out their actions, sneaking glances in-between bites.

Gibbs finished first "Hurry up Abs or you're going to be late for work." he said washing the dishes.

"I'm going in late today. I have a doctor's appointment." The words hung in the air.

"You want me to come?"

"No… I could never ask you to do that."

"It's no problem."

"Are you sure?"

"Have you ever known me not be."

She ran over and hugged him from behind.

"I'll go get dressed."

He couldn't hide the grin that was spreading across his face.

_For now the chips can fall where they may._

* * *

><p>He had been in this position before. A room full of mostly women with men sprinkled about. The wall plastered with pastel flowered border, the surplus of parenting magazines and the two hunting magazines that seem to disappear.<p>

"Gibbs"

"Ya Abs"

"Thank you for coming, it was kinda awkward the first time I was alone and…well look at me."

He did.

"Abby your fine." He planted a kiss on her forehead as women across the room stared in shock.

"Honey,He's old enough to be …"

"Abigail Scutio"

She stood up as Gibbs followed behind being led to a cramped exam room.

Gibbs stood in the corner of the small room as the nursed asked how she was feeling, checking her weight and taking her blood pressure.

He fought the urge to laugh as Abby almost died when the doctor told her she had gained 5 pounds since her last visit swearing off Twizzlers and No Caf-Pow! in the process.

The ultrasound tech came in rubbing blue gel on her abdomen.

As the picture came up Gibbs stood in the corner heart in soul churning as his eyes avoid the screen.

"Oh my God Gibbs look." She hated the words before they came out.

The Tech turned on the fetal Doppler.

And Gibbs heart seemed to designate as he heard the sound and look at the monitor.

She saw it before it came. This was too much for him to much of the past to much of Kelly.

The baby flutter on the screen.

"This little one is active."

Gibbs just stood there transported back in time.

"_Oh Jethro look."_

"_Mr. and Mrs. Gibbs looks like you have a healthy baby."_

"_We did good hon."_

"Gibbs could you get me a No Caf-Pow! I'm craving it like crazy. She smiled although it didn't quit reach her eyes.

She looked in eyes as fighting back the mist. "Please Gibbs."

His voiced cracked as he spoke.

"Can't do that Abs you just said…"

"I know what I said Gibbs. Get the damn Caf-Pow!"

"Yes Ma'am."

He walked out of the room leaning against the wall for support as thought it could hold the pain at bay.

He did what she asked. He knew that she'd given him an out and that's why he loved her but he had left her, the first time seeing his child only brought him pain it wasn't fair to her.

He got back just as the doctor was wiping off her stomach.

"You must be the father."

"No! Dr. McKinney he's my boss I mean he's protective and …"

"Dr. did Abby mention the fainting."

Gibbs was in no mood to hear how much like a father he was to her.

"Yes, she did this is normal due the extra work the heart has to but it shouldn't be too much of a problem. I prescribed some iron pills to go along with her prenatal supplements. She should be fine. She's a healthy mom and a healthy baby. "

"How soon until we know the baby's gender?"

"Next appointment Abs." Gibbs answered before the doctor could.

"Yes, Mr. Gibbs is correct. If there are no other question or concerns I'll see you then, take care of yourself until then."

Abby look over at cool blue eyes "I'm going to be just fine."

Abby went to the desk to make her next appoint and went to restroom to relieve herself.

Gibbs waited at the door ready to leave. Gibbs was at his limit. His only goal was work, basement, boat and his bourbon …..But then he remembered there were groceries for Abby and then there's the issue of dinner, and although he loved the not talking she seemed to need to talk or him listen.

The tech appeared breaking Gibbs from his swirling portal of doom handing him the sonogram. He looked at the picture of the little person he and Abby had created and slipped it into his pocket as she walked up.

"Gibbs I'm ready."

* * *

><p>Work was quite just mountains of paperwork threatening to consume them. McGee secretly played a game online while DiNozzo IMDB John Leguizamo even Agent David was Goggling a new boot knife in lew of Gibbs tardiness.<p>

"What do you think has Gibbs late?"

"Boat or bourbon?"

"That's never made him late before Tony." the Moussuad offered

"Maybe he just had something to do."

"Probie do you have to be so naive?"

"Gibbs ex-wives couldn't keep him from work. He's like a human terminator if you consider Gibbs human."

"Either way after the last case it feels good to relax."

Ziva smiled at Tony giving him a wink, "When the tigers a way the sheep will play."

"Is that right Ziva?"

Everyone closed their browsers at the sound of Gibbs voice.

"No, boss the sheep will work harder."

"Save it DiNozzo."

He set down at his desk opening a case file skimming the details . He read the same line six times.

_Focus Gunny. It's just a few hours and then…._

He dropped the file to his desk.

"Take the day off."

"what?" The agents replied unanimously.

"Do I have to repeat myself, get out of here the case files will there when you get back."

"Thank you boss" McGee and DiNozzo grabbed their things trying to escape before the senior agent changed his mind.

Ziva set staring a Gibbs.

"David you don't have anything to do or you just didn't hear me."

"No sir I heard you." She gathered her things and began toward the elevator.

"David."

"Yes sir."

"The Russ Kommer is more your style."

She smiled "Yes sir"

He packed a few case file forgetting his cell phone in his desk draw. There was a lot to be done.

Abby walked through the door to find Gibbs on the couch reading case files.

* * *

><p>"Hey Abs…" he said peering over his lenses.<p>

"Gibbs I was so worried, they said you sent the team home and you were not answering your phone and after today I didn't know what happen you scared me half to death I thought you might have left again…"

The hormones had kicked in.

He crossed the distance quickly hugging her in his arms.

"It's okay, I just didn't feel like being at the office and the teams mind wasn't there either. I left my phone in my desk. Everything's fine."

She pulled away hitting him with her purse.

"Why didn't you call me?"

"I didn't want to worry you Abs."

"Well you failed." she whacked him again causing him to move to the side.

It is then that she noticed the dozen black roses on the kitchen table that was set for two.

"Awe Gibbs" she hurried to the table.

"Go upstairs there's a warm bath waiting on you. I need to heat up dinner."

"Gibbs you shouldn't have."

"I wanted too."

Abby went upstairs to find a warm bubble bath drawn for her she was shocked and amazed that he went through the trouble for her as she soaked in the bath enjoying the scent. Tears welled up at the thought of her having to raise the baby alone how cold she, she thought about getting use to Gibbs caring for her. She knew she could never replace Shannon or Kelly but maybe just maybe he could make room for her make room for the baby in a perfect world but she knew after three ex -wives he was incapable of that.

"Abs dinner."

She got out of the tub and dressed in sweats and slipped back into Gibbs old shirts cursing her ever growing waistline.

She came downstairs slightly refreshed. Gibbs had cooked steak and baked potatoes. She was puzzled at where did the food come from but she didn't think to long although Abby was slightly opposed to red meat the baby had different plans.

"How was your day?"

Other than the disappearing Gibbs it was great Agent Reyes brought me mold. I would ask you what you did today but.."

She could see something was on his mind but couldn't quite put or finger on it.

Gibbs ate half his steak and all his potato and was content watching her eat. She had consumed a salad, the entire potato including the skin, and now she working on her steak. He would ask where she was putting it all but he already knew the answer.

If she wasn't so hungry she would have stop eating with Gibbs, she felt like pac-woman eating leaving her plate empty finishing and picking up a dry towel.

"I got it Abs you been on your feet most of the day go relax on the couch and turn on the TV"

"but Gibbs…"

"You must really wanted to be smacked"

"Now that you mentioned…." She mused.

The next thing she knew was the wet sting of the dish towel to her thigh.

"Ow…Gibbs"

He smiled winding up the towel to pop her again

"TV Abs"

She plopped on to the couch turning on the TV to find Thirteenth ghost in the DVD ready to be played.

"Gibbs.." she shrilled

He finished up and sat beside her pulling her feet up to his lap. Gibbs slowly started to massage her feet.

"Oh Gibbs…" she almost moaned she knew he was good with his hands.

"Abs about to day…"

"Not a word Gibbs I'm just happy you were there for me. I know it was… you know, hard for you and you don't have to go. It's just so scary and how the other woman look at me it's like they know am having this baby out of wed –lock and I know I said I'm not the marrying kind but for this baby I want something close to the type of family I had but I don't….."

"I don't even know who the father is.." she said dryly her voiced filled with regret.

"Gibbs I don't know who the father is." tears began to stream down her face

"Abby..shh" Gibbs pulled her close holding her until he felt the shudders stop she looked up at him.

"Thanks I'm sorry. I can't control it."

He smiled his smile for Abby.

"I know it's okay." He looked into her green eyes.

"Abby stay here."

"Gibbs what do you mean like move in…" she pulled away her eyes widening at the notion.

"Yes Abs that's the idea. I don't want you staying alone while you're pregnant."

"While I'm pregnant...What about when the baby comes?"

"We will get there when we get there. You need someone to care for you while you care for the baby. I'm asking can I be that person. Let me be that person."

He saw the tears of rejection as she looked at him.

Okay.

A smile crept across Gibbs face. She could have sworn he had just hit the jackpot.

"I was hoping you would say that."

She looked at him puzzled

"Why?"

"Come see."

He got up and strolled toward the kitchen Abby in hot pursuit.

Opening up the cabinet she could see it was full Twizzlers candy on evey shelf stacked high as humanly possible.

"Gibbs!" she squealed wrapping her arms around him.

"Why all this?"

"Rule#8 Abs"

Abby had long gone to bed when Gibbs headed for the basement. He worked the boat the glass of bourbon half empty.

He never believed she would agree to stay. He wondered if he had taken advantage of her loneliness like he took advantage of her in Vegas.

He took a long swig of the amber liquid letting it fall into the empty abyss of his soul and pulled out an old book from the top of a shelf blowing the dust off. Its binding was padded with a now dingy pink fabric with a picture in the middle of two tiny feet. The white stitching was tainted with dust as it said _My First Year_.

He opened it_. My First Picture_

There it was the first time he saw his baby girl he removed the plastic slowly time had made them bind together. He pulled out the sonogram from earlier holding them together and staring a long time. Kissing both sonograms Gibbs put Abby's in his wallet and Kelly back in the memory book he looked at the bottle of bourbon and headed for the stairs.

**Alright guys and gals I need your help. First how do you feel about Jackson Gibbs? Secondly I need your comments. :) Enjoy the ups just remember its a long way down.  
><strong>


	7. 26 Weeks

**Thank you Awesome guy and gals for the reviews and the critiques. Sorry didn't ****Stormygrl10804, ****nebula2,GloriaS,STLFAN, Spacecadet47,GabbyGirl84,cobaltblue53,gunandgoth for being apart of the Awesomeness Krew. Sorry about the horrid punctuation. I got a little to excited and no I'm not breaking a rule if its friends. :) **

* * *

><p>26weeks<p>

Telling Tony Tim and Ziva had been hard but Abby could no longer hide it after fainting again. Ziva was the first to congratulate her pulling her into a hug. Ziva's tough exterior seemed to melt as she touched Abby's peaking belly.

McGee followed suit giving Abby a hug and saying she was going to be an awesome mom to which she replayed and you're going to make a great uncle.

DiNozzo finally pried his jaw from the ground and offered his congratulation on the little Sciutos.

They all looked back at Gibbs but he just said old news causing there mind to hit an IED. The alarm went off jarring Abby awake, she was not a morning person and the baby didn't help. The clock flew toward the wall ending in a loud crash.

"Abby breakfast." Gibbs yelled in response to the ruckus.

_That's the third one this week. _

She came down moving like night of the living dead . She was defiantly showing even in Gibbs t-shirt that seemed to swallow her.

She sat at the table happy to see the smiley face waffle with fresh fruit; he set down her meds with a glass of orange juice.

"What's the plane today Abs?"

He knew what she had planned. Today was her check-up appointment. Abby had neglected to find out the sex of the baby saying she wanted it to be a surprise but he knew she wanted him with her.

She had stop telling him when the doctor's appointments were but he already knew.

Tony had taken her the last time and asked to be a Godparent although he already was an uncle even McGee had been.

"You guys have a case. I'll be in the lab at about noon."

"None of them told me they were going to be late.

"It's because I'm going by myself Gibbs."

She went upstairs sliding in to her not so mini, mini skirt and long sleeve black and striped shirt with a black T over it. Abby looked at her well rounded belly as she put on the necklace DiNozzo gave her, she had decided on low pigtails braided and light make up as she came down stairs she saw Gibbs waiting for her.

"You ready Abs?"

"Gibbs you don't have to its just one visit I can go by myself there's a dead Marine that needs justice and…"

He walked over to her.

"the dead can wait...It's the living that can't Ab"'

"Gibbs" she looked into his eyes searching the sea for any signs of a storm but saw only the calm.

The wait at the doctor's office had not been long. They were better received although one of the nurses seem disappoint that she didn't bring DiNozzo. Abby laid on her back as the tech did the ultrasound.

"Looking good Ms. Sciuto theirs the eye and nose and…"

"What's that there?" she asked looking at the screen in bewilderment ."

"Is it a tumor or a growth Oh MyGod…"

"Calm down Ms. Sciuto that lets me know your son is fine."

"Gibbs, Gibb,s it's a boy Gibbs." he kissed Abby on the for head as she watch looked at the screen tears of joy streaming down her face he was in utter shock a son.

The tech whipped her belly off making small talk

"Have you thought of a name yet?"

"Oh I was thinking something like: Kurt, or Ozzy or…." she looked at Gibbs once again.

"or Jet." she said above whisper letting the name hang in the air like a winter breeze.

"Awe Abs.."

"Owe" Abby cried out.

"Abby what's wrong" his heart stopping for a moment.

"Gibbs, Gibbs, give me your hand." she place his hand on the side of her belly before he could stop her.

"Kurt,Ozzy,Jet"

There was a hard thump under his hand.

"Owe" She looked at the senior agent beaming with Joy to find the same smile on his face.

"Is it okay if his name is Jet."

"Owe"

He felt the hard thump again.

"I can't argue with that Abs." he grined letting the pride he felt flow over him for just that moment.

The ride to the office was quite.

After all the clamor over the sex and the subsequent clamor about the first name the team was able to do their job and find the man responsible for the dead sailor giving the husband of the deceased some closer.

When they made it home they order Chinese and Abby went straight to bed she knew he need the basement and the boat and perhaps the entire bottle of bourbon she had put a new bottle end after a hormonal rampage with Gibbs as the enemy.

He went down to the basement pulling down a box that contained his rule, pictures and videos of Shannon and Kelly. He went through each taking his time to remember to cherish he didn't want the memories of them tainted by alcohol. Gibbs mourned from his soul wishing he could have saved them, wishing he could have loved them more, wishing for more time with them as he looked at the pictures of the family photo he had made. His heart broken.

Abby awoke the next morning tired and hungry. She didn't smell coffee brewing or breakfast being cooked like she had for the past two months. She made her way downstairs anxiety setting end that maybe this was the storm she had search for yesterday. Her phone rung playing the familiar CoCoRosie "By Your Side" making her heat skip a beat as she answered.

"Morning Abs."

"Gibbs where are you?"

"I have some things to take care of don't wait up."

"You are coming back. Right Gibbs."

"Of course Abby."

"Okay."

"There's french toast in the oven and I packed you a lunch."

"See you later"

"Kay Gibbs." She wrapped her arms around her belly and set on the couch wondering was that the thunder or the lighting.

_He'll come back Jet,he wouldn't leave me...He wouldn't leave us."  
><em>

Gibbs pulled into the Stillwater Cemetery letting the funeral washing over him. An hour passed before he made his way to his families' final resting place.

"I miss you… both of you. There's not a day that goes by that I don't think of you but you know I didn't come here to tell you that. There's this girl Abby. Somehow I feel you and her are alot alike...stubborn and crazy for picking me. I think if Kelly met her we would have to stop her from dying her hair black and asking for a tattoo. She is so different,like fireworks in winter. Abby...she needs me more than anything right now. I want to be there for her like I should have been there for you…I messed up Shannon she doesn't even know she's having my son…. A son I could only think of you when she said Jet and he kicked her so hard…I remember Kelly did the same thing when you said her name. Jet needs me Shannon... she needs me and I love her...I don't think I will ever love anyone as much as I loved you and Kelly but I want her to have a fighting chance. I want her to love the man you fell in love with not the broken shell that I am with out can I let you go just a little... long enough to give her the happiness shes given me, long enough to right one of the wrongs I've done.I'm sorry. It seems unfair to ask you to allow me to be happy with her but I don't know what else to do.

"She must be really something."

"Hey Dad." Gibbs said not turning around.

* * *

><p><strong>So here you are my good people don't forget Comments=love and another chapter<strong>.** I HEART YOU ALL.**


	8. Father's Know Best

**First thank you to the AWESOME CREW YOU MAKE ME Awesome. KellyRoxton, Gabby'GrissomSara,Dr. Ally House, Diluain, barry52,Selestria,PTBvisiongrrl,oc1968 thank you for your reviews and alerts you will never know how much it means to me.**

* * *

><p>Gibbs set in the kitchen of his childhood home hands wrapped around the old coffee cup. Neither party had said a word since the cemetery. Jackson knew his son wasn't a talker hell he wasn't much of a talker but if they keep on like this he was going to need to buy some more coffee. He looked at his son seeing his blue eyes staring back at him. He figured something's never changed at least he was the first to know about the baby this time.<p>

"So Abby,the one with the dark hair and tattoos."

"Yea Dad."

"She's a sweet girl."

"Yep." He took another long sip of coffee.

"So you love her and she's pregnant with your son but doesn't know it."

"Yep"

Jackson sauntered over to the refrigerator and pulled out too beers and leftover.

"Want to talk about?'

"I thought we were."

Both open their beers realizing this was going to be like pulling teeth.

The older man stared at his son the way his son stared a people in interrogation.

Gibbs smiled taking a swig of beer, remembering the times as child he had confessed just from one of those leers.

"Jethro…"

"We were in Vegas….."

"Save the how son, it sounds like it involved too much time with Mr. Daniels. I'm more concerned about the whatcha gon do now."

Gibbs ran his hands threw is hair pulling at the back.

"I don't know Dad. I wake up every morning wondering if she's going to remember I'm the one that knocked up her and storm out the house."

"Out the house Jet, she's living with you?"

"Yep."

They both took a long sip of beer in unison allowing the bottles to clink against the table.

"I was wondering why you looked so solid, looking more like your old man"

Gibbs lips curled into to a grin as he took another sip.

"Then it's time for me to workout."

"Son you gotta stop beating yourself up over how you got where you are and figure out how to get where you wanna be and sounds to me you're on the right track. Maybe she will remember maybe she won't what matters now is that you treat her like the woman she is to you…You can live without a woman but can you live without that woman Jethro?"

"No"

The older man went toward the refrigerator slapping his son on the back of the head.

"Shannon was never one for pity parties she knew you loved her with everything you had but she also wanted you happy and not let a good thing get away. You don't….'

"Waste good I know Dad."

"Good well since you're here why don't you give me a hand at the store before heading back."

"Sure."

"So she's naming him Jet."

"Yea I think it's a good name "

"A fine name indeed Jethro."

They to men worked at the stock the store before Gibbs left promising to bring Abby and the baby by .

Gibbs got back home at about 730 Abby was on the couch folding a tiny cloths being pulled out of a bag

"Hey Abs"

"Gibbs! Ziva took me shopping and I got stuff for Jet…" her voice trailed off not knowing what to say next.

He walked over to her surveying the pile of tiny cloths and picked up a tiny shirt that said "marine in training" and kissed her forehead.

"Nice haul Abs"

He knelt down beside her lifting shirt he shirt that cover her rounding belly.

"Semper Fi Jet, Semper Fi." He said placing a hand gently on her stomach.

"Let's eat Abs"

He left her there taking what just happen as he Place the frozen lasagna in the oven.

* * *

><p><strong>I think I'm going to shoot for two today since this was such a short one but I feel you may have torches and pitchfork for whats to come. :( You know pessimist are always waiting for the other shoe to kick them in their hin parts...<strong>


	9. 34

**Two chapters one day Woot Woot. Thank You ofr your alearts and reviews you are the Awesome crew.**

* * *

><p>34 Weeks<p>

"_Don't stop now." she whispered as she unbuttoning the top of his polo puling it over his head. His kisses felt like fire as he tangled his hands in her hair. She was trembling as he nibble at her ear making his way to her neck there was pleasure then pain. She screamed filling the pressure of his teeth sink in only to find her mouth covered by calloused hands._

"_Abby." His voice vibrated against her skin._

"_Abby" the voice echoed_

Abby was tired and horny when she woke up. She knew the horny was from the late night dreams of her mystery lover who she was starting replace his face with random men mostly Gibbs. The tired on the other hand had multiple answers it could be because she was exhausted from hauling her body around all day, She had not sleep well due to multiple reason one because her bladder keeps crying out to be emptied every 30 minutes or it could be because she hasn't been able to find a comfortable sleeping position since week 27 or because her mind can't stop making lists of things to do or replaying that shocking video she saw in her birthing classes? McGee had passed out, in any case she was tired and not ready for the baby shower Ziva demanded to throw at Gibbs house and from the sound of banging in clanking down stairs it was going to be a long day.

She had become so close to Gibbs it was freighting. He took care of her like a man should take care of his wife. He went to all the doctor appoints and occasionally went shopping with her. They always had dinner together and he made sure her socks matched and rub her feet, back and sometimes stomach when she asked. At those times she would feel with shame because in her mind they were playing house and she had all the benefits but none of the title. Although something had been a bit hinky lately. He had started locking the basement door when asked why he said he didn't want her to hurt herself Gibbs had been her rock throughout the entire pregnancy she could allow him his privacy.

Gibbs had watch his house transform what use to be his house turn into their house his own little Fantasia with her CD and movie collection in built-ins in the living room her plate in the cabinet, her curtains covered the windows, and on the coffee table set a picture of her and Gibbs his hands on her belly. Abby dressed and came down in hot pink bunny slippers to find Ziva was waiting.

"There's the hot mother."

"Morning Ziva"

"Morning Gibbs"

Hey Abs"

Ziva hugged Abby and touch her belly

"Hakatan sheli ." The Hebrew was soft on her tongue with affection.

Ziva promised her a Spa day while her downstairs floor was changed to accommodate the large crowd for the shower.

"Come on Abby will get an early brunch while were out." before Abby could complain about still being in her bunny slippers Ziva had her out the door.

Gibbs grinned "Bye Abs?"

When Abby came home after five hours of pampering she was feeling amazing Ziva had bought her a new outfit and shoes to go with her Betty Paige hair and make-up.

It took the men by surprised living more speechless then when she dressed up as Marylyn Monroe.

"You look good Abs." was all Gibbs could muster grinning like it was Christmas Eve as he smacked Tony and McGee.

"Your glowing Abigail my dear." The Doctor hugged her.

The shower was well under way, the hordes of woman appeared piling into their home causing to Gibbs disappear. DiNozzo made himself scarce with the arrival of the nuns and after one baby game McGee was begging to come downstairs, the only man ceasing to retreat being Dr. Mallard. At the end of the day McGee, Tony and Gibbs emerged from the basement like exiting a bomb shelter surveying the damage.

Abby ran and wrapped her arms around gives giving him multiple kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you Gibbs it was awesome."

"I'm glad you're happy."

They moved furniture back into place Abby sat looking at all the stuff she had. She had received almost everything on her list except for the crib. She went through the entire haul frustrating starting to mount.

"Gibbs where am I going to put all of this my closet is full the hall closet is full and there is not space for me and baby to coexisted in my room."

"In the 3rd bedroom Abs." Gibbs offered in his nonchalant manner.

DiNozzo glanced at the senior agent smiling putting endtables back in place.

"But Gibbs you said that room was off limits…" here voice whinier then she would have liked.

"Well now it isn't you need a place to put the baby stuff" He looked in to her emerald green eyes confused by his actions.

"DiNozzo, McGee, David help Abby take Jets things upstairs."

"No Don't" Abby said quickly.

Gibbs glared at the as he grab a bag of baby items he didn't blame them a hormonal Abby was scarier than him sometimes.

"Gibbs no I will figure it out. I promise…" she said standing in front of the stares.

"Abby go upstairs"

"Gibbs"

"Abigail."

Gibbs had never used her name in all the time they'd been living together. She went up her hand cautiously turn the nob she knew it was Kelly's old room. She turned on the light and walked in side her tears falling like raindrops on a summer evening because she was happy , she cried for Gibbs too because she knew this must have been hard for him but most of all she cried because Jet now had a place in "their" home.

"Abby."

"Abby."

"Are you okay?"

she nodded yes The window was open but you could still smell the fresh pant the room was sky blue with white crown molding and white baseboard and a dark wood chair rail. There was a changing table and a dresser matching the chair rail color on the wall was a marine P-51 jet with a trail of Smoke spelling J-E-T. In the corner was a rocking chair holding a dessert camo quilt that matched the curtians lined in dessert camo that matched dessert camo laundry ben.

"It's wonderful Gibbs… just wonderful I love it."

He smiled. "Tony and McGee helped."

She gave the two agent giant hugs and red kisses.

The agents helped Abby move all of Jet's things to the nursery and said there good nights. Abby fell asleep in the rocking chair folding Jet's cloths on her tummy. She awoke a few hours later seeing Gibbs emerge from the basement she came down stairs and the smell of epoxy, ethanol and Benzophenone and bourbon hit her like a truck taking her breath away. As she started to hyperventilate Gibbs rushed over and grabbed her.

"Abby"

Vegas flashed back to her like lighting in the night sending her emotion rolling louder than thunder.

"_Make love to me Gibbs."_

"_There's more if you like….Mr. President"_

"_Come for me Abs"_

She flinched backing away from the silver-haired man. He looked at her he knew she knew.

"Don't' fucking touch me Gibbs how could you." tears streaming from her eyes in raged

"Why didn't you tell me that this was your doing" gesturing toward her round belly.

"You tell me to stay with me and take care of me and for what because you were guilty because you pitied doing this to me. You made a fool of me Gibbs."

Gibbs felt fire lace his check he was stunned.

"I trusted you Gibbs and you lied to me… keep secrets from me…for me, you can do that to Tony or Tim even Ziva but not from me. "

"Say Something" she yelled

Gibbs just looked at her his world crashing down around him. What could he say he couldn't say those three words that he felt since the first day they met. He couldn't ask her for forever. Gibbs just looked at her his blue eyes full of sorrow.

"Get Out" she whispered.

"Abby please."

"Get the hell out you bastard."

"Fine if you won't than I will..."

"Abby stay I'm leaving…"

"Get out Jethro" Gibbs instinctively ducked as the he heard the picture frame break against the door.

Abby cried until all she could do was dry heave. He had kept it from her, treated their night together as though it was some mistake, treated her pregnancy as pity party. She wanted to hate him. She wanted to undo all that has been done. She wanted to hurt him and take Jet away but most of all she wanted her heart to stop aching.

* * *

><p><strong>*ducks for any flying object."<strong>


	10. Consquences and Repercussions

_**Thank you for all your comments alerts and reviews you guys gals are AWESOME thus making me awesome, chapter are going to come a bit slower so I can thoroughly take my time and revised and proofread my work so you can receive quality Gabby goodness of which I should be capable. I apologize to those who find it hard to read due to my rush jobs…no excuse . Well as the saying goes when it rains it poors and there is no end in sight. Special thanks to Diluain,**_ _**Carondoiel,**_ _**Cameo Rose Lane,**_ _**GloriaS,**_ _**gunandgoth,**_ _**deidi,Red Writer and KellyRoxton you guy are the Awesome crew and keep me writing so don't strangle me ;) .**_

* * *

><p><em>Gunny you knew this was going to happen. You have no one to blame but yourself. <em>

Gibbs drove letting the night guide his thoughts. It was true but he wouldn't have changed anything. Abby was the first woman he'd really loved since Shannon not to say that apart of him didn't love his ex-wives but they were just reminders of something he didn't have. The last five and a half months had been the happiest he'd been in a long time. He drove, his mind taking the familiar route as he remembered the way she felt in his arms when she'd fall asleep on the couched. He remembered how he would chase her around the house up and down the hall, around the coffee table and tickle her until she couldn't breathe. He smiled at the thought of how he was wrapped around her finger. He looked at the dash of the old Camaro a single picture glimmered in the dim light. Abby had wanted to make a video for the baby and invited the team to dinner. Everyone gave the camera words of wisdom DiNozzo doing his regular Sean Connery impression "Take your time with it. You have all the time you need, All the time in the world." Ziva offed to teach him all 18 ways of the paperclip when he's ready, McGee telling him the secrets of a best seller "Art imitates life." and Ducky prattled on about when he was a lad. Gibbs just said "I'll tell you when you get here."

Ziva suggested a team photo with every ones hands on Abby's belly to commemorate the day which was wonderful until everyone wanted singles with her. Ziva picture was traditional and sweet letting their hands form a heart on her belly. Tony had chosen to put his face to her belly and wrote in dry erase "Future head slapper." McGee put on his gaming headset and drew a loading bar and looked at her belly holding a keyboard. Even Palmer and Dr. Mallard took a picture together with Abby listening on either sides of her belly with statoscopes. When it was Gibbs turn he said he was fine but the disappointment in Abby's eyes made him change his mind.

"I'll take two." The marine said.

The first was simple just him staring at her belly face to belly so to speak.

"What about the other one Gibbs?"

"Later." He said kissing her forehead.

Long after the teams was gone and she was lying on the couch pointing out the follies in a crime show. He went upstairs and came back with his Class C blues shirt ribbons still in places.

"Abby put this on."

"Why Gibbs?"

"Picture." Was the only word he offered as he set up the tripod.

"She slid it over the black tee that was covering her belly."

"No Abs, not like that, just the shirt and button it as far as you can." His tone soft and gentle.

"Abby went into the washroom exiting fifteen minutes later.

He was quite as his gaze fell upon her.

"I think in looks better on me than it does you Gibbs." she teased fidgeting and biting her lip.

"I think you may be right."

She had took her hair down out of pigtails and pulled it into one sleek bun. The makeup she was wearing was gone and she had covered her spiderweb tattoo. She was stunning.

"Are we going to take a photo or stare at the pregnant woman?"

"Yes Ma'am."

Gibbs knelled on one knee and kissed her belly her instinctively going to his head right as picture snapped.

The one in the living room was the first he kept the second in the basement. He would look at it when he missed Shannon and Kelly as he worked on the nursery furniture.

"Stillwater 187 miles"

He didn't know what to do next but he knew she needed time. He knew he would tell her he loved her and everything he'd done was because of that love. He would break any rule he had to for her. All he could think as he swerved the car to avoid the deer was not losing them.

Abby awoke Sunday alone eyes bloodshot from crying her head throbbing throat dry and hungry. She'd never left the couch or changed cloths. The broken frame was still on the floor in pieces like her heart. There was no coffee brewing. She hurried back upstairs and looked in Gibbs room but nothing was out of place his go bag laid packed on the ground. Jet had started kicking as she dialed Gibbs number but there was no answer. She knew Gibbs wouldn't ignore her. She hurried down to the basement to see if he was there but was halted at the end of the steps. Her breath caught in her throat as tear formed even though she was sure she was all cried out. There was Jet's crib shining in the low light the smell of epoxy still in the air. Hanging from the mobile were fore little P51 jets in different colors in the center shined a set of dog tags. On the railing of the crib was the name Jet in black italics.

"Oh Gibbs." She whispered.

She looked around her eyes settling on the photo of her in Gibbs's blues shirt. Abby had thought he deleted it or threw them out. The bottle of Bourbon was ¾ full with a jar holding a good amount of the amber liquid. In a jar screwed in to his work desk was the sonogram of Jet with other photos. She made her way to the work bench unscrewing the jar and pouring out the contents across the counter. Her world stopped. Her fingers ran over the sonogram of Jet and Kelly, the home made family photo that he had added her too his right side, the little strip of paper that read rule "_51" _made her heart sink but what caused the all-out crying fit was the beautiful black and white diamond ring with the inside engraved _"my favorite_". It fit perfectly on her left hand ring finger. Her heart mended and broke again as she remembered how she yelled at him and the things she had said.

Abby's phone rang jarring her back out of the pool of emotion that consumed her.

"Tony have you heard from Gibbs he's not here and his not answering his phone and I need to talk to him now tell McGee to run a trace I need to see him I need to find him."

"Abby" the agent's voice was soft.

"Tony don't you hear what I'm saying Gibbs is ignoring my calls Gibbs never ignores my calls I'm pregnant and I'm his favorite we've got to find Gibbs Tony"

"Abby I need you to calm down."

"Calm down I need to find Gibbs and…"

"Abigail listen to me now." Tony demanded.

"Ziva is on her way to pick you up you need to be dressed by the time she gets there."

"Tony you yelled at me, you don't yell at me, what's wrong where's Gibbs Tony."

"Abby I need you to do as I say , it's not good."

"Tony what do you mean "it's not good" is he hurt? Oh God is he dead he can't be dead he would leave us like this. Tony tell me what's wrong"

"Damn Abby I don't know I'm trying to find out that's why I need you to do as I say right now so I can get some answers. Can you do that for me Abs"

"Okay." She answered meekly.

"Ziva is on her way." The line went dead as the dread slithered into her body taking hold of her heart and soul.

Abby went up stair rubbing her belly counterclockwise the ring still on as though it could ward away the feelings from Jet.

"_If anything happen to him it's my fault"_ ran threw her head in a loop as she paced the living room waiting for Ziva.

What if she never got to tell him she loved him too? What if he never met Jet? Her world began to crumble as she realized what losing and Gibbs meant to her life their son's life. She felt light headed she knew she was fainting and tried to reach the couch she didn't quite make it.

Ziva busted in the door when Abby didn't answer finding her lying on the floor hands around her belly blood surrounding her she had fell into the glass end table hitting her head in the process.

"Abby." she ran to her.

She was alive but unresponsive. Ziva called 911 taking Abby in her arms "Yihyeh Beseder Tateleh"

* * *

><p><strong>*Leaps out of the way of varies flying object and hides* as always your reviews are needed and welcomed as well as your suggestions . I 3 you all for reading and I hope this enthralls you as it has me. Comment or someone get it. That is all. <strong>


	11. Its time

**Okay so here you go I hoped you didn't have to wait too long but I wanted it to be a good one for everyone. Thank you to the AWESOME CREW for your reviews and alerts. Brightfacade,** **GoddessVampAngel,** **GeorgiaEmerald, Cameo Rose Lane, STLFAN,** **CopperGizzy, KellyRoxton, ocheezy1, gunandgoth,** **KellyGibbsNCIS,** **GloriaS, Stormygrl0804,** **Peanut84, Spider3tattoo,** **gibbsgirlie08,** **oc1968 you guys are the reason this story keeps talking to me in my dreams, while I do homework and everything else so from me to you I'll share my birthday gift.**

* * *

><p>Gibbs sat at the kitchen table sipping coffee and reading the newspaper his glasses set low on his nose. The sun was shining bright, there was the sound of children playing as they moved around like butterflies tussled by the wind echoed outside from an open window. He nearly jump out his seat when the screen door busted open revealing Kelly.<p>

"Hey daddy I knew you would come to see us. I've missed you so much."

The young girl wrapped her arms around his neck. He held her tight taking in the smell of her strawberry shampoo, cookies and dirt.

"I've miss you too princess. I'm sorry it took so long."

"I know dad it's okay the wait didn't feel long at all."

'What do you have there sweetheart." he asked noticing the paper in her hand.

"Oh look daddy me and the little boy down the street drew this." She showed him a picture of the P51 jet flying threw the clouds with smoke trailing behind it making a happy face. On the grass were five little people.

"Wow sweetheart this is wonderful. Who are the people at the bottom?"

"Daddy you're so funny that me, you, mommy, and that's him and his mommy."

"See daddy, me and mom have red hair and there is you with white hair and him and his mom have black hair and she wears her hair in pigtails like me. Isn't that so cool."

"Yes pumpkin, what does she look like?"

Well dad when I first meet her and her son I was scared because well she looked weird…She had this black lacy umbrella and wore all black with a white star necklace but then mom saw her and gave her a hug and told me to go play with her son while they about grownup stuff. "

"Kelly where your mother and the lady now?"

" I don't know mommy said that the nice lady and her son had to go because they wasn't suppose to be here yet."

"Jethro"

"Shannon."

Gibbs rose from the chair meeting her at the door way.

"Kelly honey, go outside and play mommy need to talk to daddy."

'But mom I want to stay with daddy."

"No buts young lady."

"Will the little boy come back mommy?"

She looked in Gibbs eyes seeing the emotions build.

"I don't know honey, now go play mommy and daddy need to talk."

"Ooooookay"

The young girl left out to the back yard feet thumping on the hardwood floor in disappointment."

"It's been sometime Jethro."

"Too long , I love you." His arms encircled her. He longed to feel her in his arms for so long.

"I love you too."

"I've missed you and her so much." His voice cracked as he tried to hide all his emotions.

"I know you have, I've missed you too but you have to go soon."

"I don't want too."

"You need too. They need you." she placed her hand on his cheek lovingly.

"Jethro, Abigail needs you."

"His encircled her hand in his looking into her eyes."

"But Shannon..."

"It's okay she loves you like you love me. We were together and we will be again. Just not now is not the right time."

"I'll never stop loving you Shannon." He brought her hand to his lips.

"I know but it's okay love her too."

"He wrapped his arms around his wife trying to take in everything about her."

"Go Jethro."

"Tell Kelly…"

"She knows…"

"It's time."

"Other than the stiches and a mild concussion Abby and Jet appear to be fine so far. McGee is with her. They had to sedate her I did not tell her about Gibbs. She will wake up in an hour after they finish running more test."

The Israeli punched him in his stomach.

"What were you thinking Tony! I told you not to say anything to her. You just would not listen to me. If anything would have happened to Abby or Jet it would have been entirely fault Anthony DiNozzo." The Israeli agent eyes blazed with tears that didn't quit over flow.

"You don't think I know that. Gibbs is in a barbiturate-induced coma and we all know what happen the last time." he ran threw his hair.

"I messed up. I wasn't thinking. I tried not to worry her but its Abby were talking about here. I don't think I could have done any better. The hospital called me and told me that Gibbs's Camaro had been found upside down in a county ditch and he was unresponsive…" the agent shook his head.

"All I could think was what if he doesn't make it."

The Israeli grabbed his shoulder softly. "Tony you cannot think in such a manner. Gibbs will be fine."

"Of course ZEE-vah hes the boss." The young agent mustered a cousin of a smile twice removed.

"Okay my little hairybutt" her eyes twinkled reassuring him that everything was going to be fine.

Tony's phone rung interrupting whatever was going on between the two partners.

"Abbys awake."

"Go, I will stay with Gibbs."

She smiled " Oh no I am not facing Abby alone. You have a lot of explaining to do Ricky."

She grabbed his hand and dragged him toward the maternity ward.

Abby defiantly had seen better days the bruising on her pale skin mad DiNozzo want to head slap himself.

"Abs I'm sorry I didn't…"

"It's okay Tony tell me about Gibbs is he alright."

"Uh… um… He had a wreck and his car flipped over. He's fines he has a few broken ribs and a concussion."

"Oh thank God Where is he I need to see him." She made an effort to move causing the fetal monitor to beep.

"Abs he has a very bad concussion um his brain was swelling and they had to…..put him in a coma to give his brain a chance for the swelling to go down."

"But he's going to be okay right…he's going to wake up with all his memories…Tony tell me he's going to be okay… Tell me he's going to stay" suddenly Abby face went pale as her fingers gripped the railing of the bed so tight that one of the stiches on her hand began to weep.

"McGee get the doctor." Her voice taking a clam tone versus the manic she was just saying.

"What's wrong Abby?" McGee asked taking in her change.

"McGee do what the hell I told you or I will make your life a living hell don't forget I know every odorless and colorless liquid known to man that can induce vomit." She said threw gritted teeth as the numbers on a nearby monitor spiked to 95.

"I'm on it." McGee ran to the nurse station. She let out a sigh as the number declined to the sixty range."

"Tony I need you to do me a favor, go tell Gibbs its time."

"But … " he stop mid-sentence thinking about what she had a said to McGee.

"Right." He moved quickly out of the room.

"What do you need me to do?" Ziva asked.

"Stay with me." She grabbed her hand smiling.

DiNozzo walked in to Gibb's room Dr. Mallard had arrived was talking to the doctor in the hall questioning his procedure. He walked to the edge of the bed and leaned close.

"Boss I don't know what you're dreaming or what you're doing but Abby says its time."

He tapped his bosses head. "It's time."

* * *

><p><strong>Well what's next? I love your reviews and feedback they guide me along this excellent path so hit me with your best shot. <strong>


	12. Silver Lining

**All righty then I hope everyone had a great thanksgiving holiday or whatever you did. Second I will make no excuses but sorry for the delay when were so close to the end. Thank you for your alerts and review words can express how much they inspire me so keep it up and I'll keep writing. Thank You so much AWESOME CREW The Gabby Effect, spikes-storm, ..Elephants, Princess Raven0801, srushton24, debhollie, Wyrdlingfromthewest, gosgirl, x-men are awesome, Sanvean0, Stormygrl0804 and KellyRoxton you guy are the reason I dream up half the stuff I do and long to entertain.**

* * *

><p>The pain that shot threw the senior agent as he inhaled caused his eye to shoot open but he quickly closed them when the bright light seemed to burn his retinas away. He inhaled slowly this time finding the point where the pain was unbearable and then opened his eyes blinking as though it could reset the brightness of the lights. On cue he brain introduced him to the mother of all headaches and the "breath through the pain" mantra was beginning to fail. He was in a hospital that much was clear but the why was a bit fuzzy. He tried to set up but was quickly meet with the violent NO from his body that caused him to grunt a few choice words. Its then he saw the young agent appear from thin air.<p>

"Boss you're awake."

He tried to sit up again slowly but his was not having any of that.

"Gibbs slow down you've been in an accident."

The words echoed in his mind as he remembered the crash.

"Where's Abby"

"She's fine Boss"

"I know that DiNozzo."

"Why is she not here?"

"She is here just not in here in here per say…Abby had the baby. "

"Gibbs blinked how long"

Well you have been out for a week but Abby has been here for about the same.

Gibbs eyes glazed as he processed the information.

"Why so early?"

"Well Boss…" the agent shifted from side to side.

"Spit it out DiNozzo."

"Um Abby fainted at the house and fell through the glass end table and then went into labor once she found out you were in a coma but she and Jet are fine healthy and happy."

"Where's my cloths DiNozzo ?"

"Gibbs let the doctor check you out."

"He can check me out when we get to Abby give me my damn cloths."

15 min later Gibbs was dressed in a pair of sweats and a USMC zip-up hoodie on his way to Abby's room.

He stood outside the door frozen from the emotional whirlpool in pit of his stomach as he tried to figure out what to say.

When he entered there was no Abby just an Israeli agent holding a burrito baby.

"Gibbs you are awake." the Israeli voice was barely above a whisper but even that was too loud causing the burrito in her arms to start crying.

"Nice going Zee-Vah your no baby whisper."

The Israeli agent began to walk speaking in Hebrew and rocking the little bundle which only seems to make him cry louder.

"Maybe he doesn't like Hebrew."

"Maybe my fist does not like your face Tony."

"Maybe you should let me try."

Gibbs walked over and took the baby out of her arms slowly as he found comfort in the nearby sleeper chair.

"What's all this noise you're making solider?"

He pulled the tiny hat off to reveal a full head of midnight black hair which seems to further upset the little tyke, but Gibbs just smiled softly unwrapping the firmly swaddled little one taking time to count his fingers and toes, a small chuckled rose in his throat from the future marine onesy.

"It's okay I got ya."

He put the wailing tyke against his chest and zipped up the jacket while patting his back and humming nothing in particular. The room was quite as when they came in.

"He is a baby whisper."

"Nope just had experience David."

"Where's Abby."

"Oh, she and McGee went down to the cafeteria boss."

"They should be back soon." added the Israeli

McGee and Abby came walking through the door to find Ziva and Tony standing staring at Gibbs and Jet.

"Gibbs" the two cried in unison as the tech rush over to the chair.

"Shhhh…"

"Thank god your awake I was so worry about you how could you do something so stupid it's all my fault I

shouldn't have" her hands were moving faster than he could read.

"Abby…."

Gibbs voice ran loud and clear causing his jacket to stir.

Gibbs stared at his team.

"I think I'm going to go get you some coffee from the place you like by the navel yard boss and I'll take David and probie with me."

McGee stared at Tony before whispering. "Shotgun"

"Tony why would you go so far when there is a star…"

"Ziva." the young agents whispered covering her mouth and dragging her out of the door closing it gently not to wake the baby.

Nothing was said for a few minutes as Gibbs rubbed his sons back and placed a kiss in his hair. They just stared at each other searching for word but none came.

Finally Gibbs placed another kiss in his son's hair and made a fist while he was rubbing his back in a circular motion.

"Abby, I never meant…I would never… ..I called Abby like I said I would but you didn't..." he let out along breath letting his head fall back before looking at her still bruises and stitches.

"I was going to...but then you were pregnant and I wanted to say something every day but you would come down those stair….you would need me, need me for breakfast and back rubs, candy runs and take out, you'd need me to care for you…need me to love you Abs and I didn't want to lose that even though I knew I would.. I wanted hold on to for as long as possibly could. Nothing I did was out of pity Ab's you have to believe that…I never wanted to hurt you…"

The Goth set in front of him the tears dampening her cheeks she watched him as he loved their son letting his words resonate in her soul.

"I thought I lost you again…I don't ever want to feel that way again."

She brought her hand up to his face the engagement ring catching his eye. He grabbed her hand kissing the ring and her palm.

"I guess that is a yes."

She smiled nodding her ponytail bouncing.

"We don't have to rush into this you can take all the time you need I just don't want to be without you."

His chest stirred cooing to crankiness.

"It's time for him to eat." she mumbled handing him a bottle from a nearby baby bag.

For the first time Gibbs saw the bluest eyes staring back at him like a mirror as Jet suckled down on the nipple.

"He's absolutely perfect Abs." he leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"Good work."

The nurse came in.

"I noticed your party is gone, Ms. Scuito in order for us to discharge you, you must feel out the vital statics records completely now what is gorgeous full name"

"Jet Donald Liam Gibbs"

Gibbs said not missing a beat.

"But Gibbs..."

"Abby we have a child together you can call me Jethro."

"How about Leroy or L.J.?"

"What wrong with Jethro?"

"What did your ex-wives call you?"

"'L J's fine." He smiled at her while the nurse looked bewildered but recorded the information.

* * *

><p>It had been three months since Abby had given birth to their son. The team still didn't know who the father was but after seeing the big blue eyes, Gibbs protectiveness and McGee hacking his birth certificate they knew not that they would let him know. Just like he wouldn't let them know Tony had been sleeping at David's after one of his James Bond movies ended up in Jets diaper bag on a weekend he was supposed to be out of town. Everything seemed to change between him and Abby but also nothing at all.<p>

They still were not married nor had they even planned on the formalities although Abby wore her ring constantly and Gibbs had a thin black band that he took off before work and put on once he returned home but the weirdest was that Abby still slept in the guest bedroom and besides the awkward soft pecks on the lips for good morning and goodnight Gibbs mad sure whether it was baby, boat, or work something was always in between them and a lovers relationship.

Abby arrived home from work Gibbs had already put Jet down and was down himself leaving Abby all the time for a nice relaxing candle lit bubble bath with her new toy that she had been using for the last two weeks to relieve the "tension." She was just about sleep alone in her bed when Jet began to cranky coo which eventually would turn into a cry.

_"DAMN IT AL TO HELL"_

The sound of footsteps made her reconsider her damination as Jet kicked into a full blown fuss before she heard him and Gibbs head down stairs. Abby dozed off at some point only to be awoken by music.

_When the rain_

_Is blowing in your face_

_And the whole world_

_Is on your case_

_I could offer you_

_A warm embrace_

_To make you feel my love_

She picked downstairs to see Gibbs with Jet dancing in the middle of the floor. She was spellbound watching in the dim light as the man she loved swayed to the music with their son.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you I'll turn it down."

She looked beautiful just standing there her raven ringlets tussled about. Her night shirt coming just above mid-thigh leaving her milk skin exposed in so many ways.

"Can I have this dance Abs?"

They sway together and awkward dance of closeness guided by loves tempo his arms around the two most important people in his life. He kissed both of their raven hair. Gibbs put Jet down once again only to find Abby at the doorway still looking ravishing.

They starred at each other not saying a word the sounds of the settling house filled the awkward silence. Gibbs wanted her, needed her like a man he didn't want to rush it but all that was on his mind was the smell of gunpowder and honeydew that emanated from her skin as they swayed. The warm and tingle of her hand on his back and her lips.

She bit her lip as she began to fidget her eye boring into his she wanted him but she also knew any attempt to stir him would be pointless he had to want her not just give in to his desires.

The kiss was slow and timid but deeping with the power of an avalanche.

"Let's go to bed Abs."

**Okay next chapter will be hot steamy goodness of Gabby to end you have been warned. Now in the idea of fun give me a great ones-hot prompt and I will give you a story. Don't forget comments=love and I could really use a hug. ;)**


	13. Denouement

**I think I'm done for now. It has been a great write and I love you all for your comments and alearts. You guys really made me feel special and awesome in so many ways. I love your input and your question and your demands. THANK YOU AWESOME CREW SeverusLovesHarry,** **MetalGirl666,** **Talldi,cynapples,** **oc1968,** **Stormygrl0804 you guy are the reason there might be a part two but for now all is well in the world. There will be some hot steamy Gabby but you can skip if you like.**

* * *

><p>He led her down the hall to his bedroom hesitating at the door until he felt her arms wrap around his waist. He pushed the bedroom door open and set on the bed drawing Abby into his arms and resting his head on her stomach.<p>

"We can just sleep."

"Is that what you want?"

"I want you like a wife wants her husband no alcohol influence not for Jet's sake. "I want you and I've always have."

She lifted her shirt reviling her beautiful body to Gibbs.

He placed a kiss on her hip bone as he saw a group of familiar number pulling her closer to lick the same area her breath caught in her throat as she felt his lips curl against her skin as he pulled her onto of his lap.

He looked at her searching for anything that would tell him to stop but he saw nothing. The kiss started slowly deepening by the second only interrupted by gulps of air as his hand rested at the nape of her neck not allowing her to get away she felt like she was on fire his arms were strong and unyielding and all she could was moan and grind against his growing erection when his lips forged new paths to her neck.

Her hand tangled threw the silver hair as she tried to slow his hungry only to be met the same tug at the ends of her tussled locks bringing her to question how did he know the ends made it hurt more or that she liked it.

Gibbs rolled her to her back placing feather kisses along her abdomen transmitting chills up her frame as she forgot to breathe and tug at his hair.

"LJ don't tease me."

But he didn't stop letting his tong trace the numbers of her tattoo only to suckle and bite at her hip bone.

"Gibbs please foreplay later I want to feel you now."

There was time for soft and sensual but right, now she wanted him to give her what she wanted, what he had wanted long for.

He moved face to face with her taking her lips as he slide into her awaiting warmth setting fire flames.

"Oh God"

"No Abs just me."

He began to thrust into going for deep slow strokes stretching and feeling her up as he felt her finger mark his back. He prodded into her moisten warmth harder causing her to let out a yell and wrap her legs around him.

"Abby shhss"

He covered her mouth and speed up his pace he felt her legs tighten like vice grips.

"Not yet Abs" he slowed to slow deep strokes he could see the tears form in her eye and trickle toward the pillow.

He felt her nail dig into his back holding ash though she would fall over a cliff if she let go and he removed his hand.

"LJ please…"

"Please what?" he retorted a grin pulled at his lips. He knew she couldn't finish at his current speed.

"I want more"

"More for what?"

"Fuck you LJ"

He covered her mouth before he bit her collarbone and hard and lick the same spot.

"That can be arranged."

"Please Gibbs make me come for you."

He smiled "That I can do"

He flipped her over giving her a pillow to bite and started to bury himself deep within her walls.

"Oh My God Jethro"

He could see her reaching for the headboard as she bounced back on his member.

At this rate he was going to spent but he knew she like to flirt with danger he didn't hesitate to grab a hand full of her dark locks and pull and smacked her ass so hard it turn crimson instantly. She had grown to quite moans softly resonating for her bright red lips he knew she was on the edge and decided to give her a good push rubbing her swollen bud.

The instance his fingers made contact he felt her walls tighten she gripped the headboard till her knuckles were white causing Gibbs to pull her up into his arms he exploded biting her stick man tattoo so hard she cursed before they collapsed on the bed covered in sweat leaking fluids.

His voice came breathless moments later

"that was not how I planned it"

"But it was damn good gunny you will have plenty of time to make love to me, I need all that fire and passion… I was beginning to think I didn't light your fire"

"Well what do you think now" she snuggled closer to him as he covered their naked bodies.

"I think I lite an inferno"

"You may be on to something there Abs" he placed a kiss in her hair.

They laid in each other's arms drifting in and out of sleep.

* * *

><p>For the first time in years Gibbs slept in stirring only when Abby awoke to get Jet which led him to hop in the shower.<p>

He went down stair to find coffee brewing and Jet in his play pen.

"Morning gunny" Abby was beaming pouring their coffee. She was in his shirt and nothing else her skin darkened around two spots on her neck and a purple bruise on her collar bone he dreaded to see what her back looked like.

"I'm pretty sure your back is worse." her lips set in a wicked grin.

He thought about the sting he felt just from the cotton touching his back and smiled

He came up behind her to get his cup wrapping his arms around her and planting kisses along her spin.

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs if you don't stop we're going to be late for work."

"I know your boss I think he would understand."

He was nibbling at her ear. His hands sliding slowly up the loose shirt. He wanted to take in her aroma and flavor right on the kitchen counter.

"LJ stop." she wiggled away just as Jet began to coo and ran upstairs to shower.

"Hey there Bubba" walked over and gather his son in his arms who was smiling and giggling. This was their time he would sit and read the paper to him while he waited on Abby. Abby returned 15 minutes later in a black polo with a very large dog collar and her trade mark mini skirt and boots.

"You wanna go see grandpa Jack this weekend?" the baby kicked and laugh louder.

"Gib-…LJ am backed up in the lab, we can't. Besides we still have two more weeks before the end of the month." Abby scolded as she packed the young Gibbs bag.

He smiled at her they had been going to see Jackson Gibbs once a month ever since Jet was born and he had started to look forward to it. He slid on his and Jet's coat before he was enticed to make them late again.

"Lets go Daddy-O" she sung marching toward the door.

* * *

><p>The day progressed quickly Gibbs having to yell his three words before he could settle down in the bullpen. The dead petty officer was leaving them with more question then answers as Gibbs made his rounds to autopsy and down to Abby the three stooges were left to ponder his good mood.<p>

"I'm I the only one that saw Gibbs arrive in a wedding band only to see it vanish at the crime scene?"

"What are you talking about Tony?" McGee bit.

"Gabby that's what I'm talking about."

"Gabby?" Ziva head tilted in confusion.

"It's a mush name like Benifer or Bradgelina. Okay I will give you that Jet might me Gibbs but Abby and boss married that just a bit much." McGee answered.

"I personally think it is about time. It is long overhaul yes. One should learn from him and take responsibility for the one they love." The Israeli added throwing eye daggers at Tony.

"Overdue Zeeh-vah." The agent responded sucking his teeth.

"I happen to believe that it is honorable for a guy who does things in the gentleman's way and ask the father before getting a girl knocked up and married."

"But it is okay to have sex with her and almost stack up?" she began to clean hear nails with her boot knife.

"I think I Should be..." McGee announced his self preservation instinct kicking in.

"Sit down McGee."

"That's not what I'm saying Zee-vah. I am only acknowledging that there is a proper way of doing things before a couple gets married and people like to test the waters here sometimes."

"How much testing does a guy need if he spends almost 24 hours around a woman for a full year. Is it one of those 'why buy the milk when the cow is free' type of things Tony."

"I really should go see Ducky."

"Sit" barked the Israeli

"No Zee-vah its why can't the cow wait until the guy talks to the farmer type things"

"Because the farmer has a cattle prod and a shotgun DiNozzo" Gibbs said adding wake up call to Tony's head.

McGee, go pick up the staff sergeant David go with him.

"On it boss." McGee flew toward the elevator like roadrunner to bird seed. While the Israeli took her time grabbing her things stopping to only leave a paper clip on her partner's desk.

"What about me boss?"

Gibbs looked up from the paper he had been feeling out and tossed a stapled pair to DiNozzo.

"I suggest you got out for a long coffee break and buy your cow a new bell."

DiNozzo looked at the change of status and residence papers.

"Now DiNozzo before I get the cattle prod."

"Yes Boss" the young agent scattered quickly knowing that that was the closest he was probably ever going to get to having any type of permission.

A small smirk crossed the senior agents face as he realized that Abby would probably never top that wedding gift of having to plan two weddings.

**Well I thought I would give you a special going away present of TIVA. I thank each and every one of you for your patient there a whole lot more fanfic out there but you choose to read mine that makes you awesome in my book any day I heart you all for the bottom of mine. So if you want there to be a squeal send me a message or review but I warn you be careful what you wish for.**


End file.
